


Imparasite

by Aequinoctiale



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Horror, No Dialogue, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequinoctiale/pseuds/Aequinoctiale
Summary: An exploration of the Imposter as a variety of different types of parasitic conditions.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Imparasite

It manifests in different people in different ways.

Some crew choose to affix a small plant to the top of their helmet before they board as a good luck charm of sorts, to ensure that if they are overtaken, the mass that forms inside their flesh is more botanic in nature, thick vines taking the place of quivering tentacles of muscle, and thorns taking the place of teeth where they shouldn't be.

For others, they find themselves trapped in a cage of copper and gold from the inside, wires spreading throughout like an electronic mold, using shocks to force it's victim's hand into actions it would not otherwise take.

Some consider these electric chimera lucky. Even when thrown out into the vast expanse of space, the metal inside of them needs no oxygen, and the plates that once were their skin cannot be ruptured under the lack of pressure. 

Others still consider it the worst punishment of all. There is no release for these prisoners of robotics. The most they can hope for is to collide with some space debris and shatter their form, but even still, a robot can typically survive much better as just a head than a human can. Floating through the nothing forever is a fate some consider worse than death.

For most, though, it is simple. It is not anything new that has grown within them, no, it is merely their own flesh that has mutated. Mouths slowly drop through flesh like warm putty, to settle at the stomach. Tongues- if one could even call them that anymore- grow thicker, and more prehensile, from places where they should never have been. Flesh splits itself in some places, and in many more knits itself together in ways that should not be survivable.

For a select few, it is even simpler. Nothing changes. They are just as they have always been. 

They have always been the Imposter.

And you, Captain, were the one to invite them on your ship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm writing for these tiny dumb jellybean men. Anyway I love them and also I think the Imposter is very funky and cool. Maybe I'd be able to write about the Imposter better if the stupid RNG would actually let me play as it. Once again, these short things are firsts in my writing so I'd love it if you could drop a comment and let me know what you think or what I could improve!


End file.
